


Tony and JARVIS: Hic Sunt Dracones

by prairiecrow



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, Dragons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A symbolic representation of Tony Stark's relationship with JARVIS. (Plus a guest appearance by DUM-E and U!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and JARVIS: Hic Sunt Dracones

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "Lingua Technica": http://archiveofourown.org/works/788820


End file.
